Never, Never
by RedAngel9
Summary: Wendy would be an adult. How terrible could things get? first Peter stopped visiting her, and now she would have to face the world of adulthood, all when the clock made its twelfth chime... until Hook came that is...
1. Chapter 1

Wendy l still on her bed, barely breathing, sleep threatening to overtake her. to others it might seem like one night after another, something so normal that we all experience frequently and often overlook. She didn't dare to open her eyes, to scared of what she would find once the clock on her bedroom's mantle would strike midnight.

tonight was definitely not an average night.

Wendy braced herself, thoughts rushing through her head of doom and demise. She had tried everything except for death itself to avoid this night, but as she lay wrapped in the sheets of her bed she realized that this was in fact the beginning of the end.

_perhaps it will not be all that bad._ her inner voice tried desperately to calm the anxious Wendy. This was something done in vain though, and she only berated her conscious.

_not all that bad? NOT ALL THAT BAD?!? of course it will be bad, think of all the things that will come with this night! The responsibilities, marriage...no more Neverland...no more_ "peter" whimpered out his name in sorrow. The clock ticked along traitorously, and she cursed it. We all know that the poor clock was mearly doing its duty. However, that didn't stop Wendy from praying that time itself would stop right then and there.

And that is when the first chime rang.

Wendy let out a yelp of surprise at the dreaded sound, and tears began to well up in her eyes. She thought about all of those times she had adventured with Peter, all of those wonderful moments in Neverland. She remembered her last trip, when she had turned sixteen. Peter constantly seemed to point out the fact that she had grown old. She had tried to ignore the small voice inside of her head that worried when he would say this, for it constantly reminded her that she would only get older after this.

But this was all almost two years ago, and she hadn't seen Peter since then. Often Wendy would fall asleep in the window seat, the cold of the window pane waking her as she recalled wishing on the second star to the right that a certain boy would take her away from the real world.

She never gave up hope, diligently waiting for Peter to come and answer her wishes and whisk her away like in her dreams. John and Michael, on the other hand, had forgotten of Peter long ago and often laughed at Wendy if she were to mention him.

the tenth chime played.

She wept openly from under the sheets, her pillowcase becoming drenched with tears.

this was it, her ending...she would be an adult

strike eleven might as well have been a gong.

She clenched her eyes shut tight while waiting for the twelfth and final chime to tinkle through the room.

But it never came.

Part of her was extremely thankful for time taking pity on her and stopping such an awful thing as making her grow up. The other part of her, the logical part, knew that time stopped for no one. _Except Peter._

This thought caused her so much excitement that she leapt up in a fit of joy. She peeled back the covers and sprang from the bed, unsurprisingly fully clothed, knowing that this would be the last time if ever, that peter would come for her.

Running over to the window, cream colored dress flowing behind, she expected to be greeted by a flying boy and a small glowing pixie trailing happily around him. But she was sorely disappointed when all she saw was the tops of the buildings that made London, and the clear skies only filled with stars.She poked her head out of the open window and looked both up and down.

"Peter?" but her call was answered with only a slight echo.

pulling back and silently closing the window she let out a sigh of disappointment.

H_e didn't come back for me...as he never will._

"hello, Wendy."

But these words did not inflict joy, instead the filled her with fear.

She recognized that voice, but it was not Pan's.

Her heart raced as she turned to face her room and the owner of such a silky voice.

"H-How?" But before she could faint she caught the flash of forget-me-not blue eyes, eyes that haunted her dreams.

The eyes of Captain James Hook.

* * *

OK you guys, I know its short, and I am very sorry for any problems that there might be with the grammar, just review and tell me what you all think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...none of the people or places are mine...sadly...

She woke with a start, expecting to see the fierce captain looming over her menacingly.

actually she was surprised she woke at all...I mean, this was captain Hook after all.

But instead she was shocked to see that she had woken up in her bed, with the darkness of night still looming over her. She noticed that she was inbetween the sheets of the bed and all of her room seemed in order. Letting out a sigh of relief, Wendy submitted it all to being a dream and laid back down to finnish her night's rest.

Until she noticed that the clock wasn't ticking.

Jumping back up with a start she found again the eyes of Captian Hook leering at her form. A shudder of nervousness enveloped her as she backed against the wall in fright. There would only be one reason that Hook was hear; revenge for his murder.

That thought oddly brought her back to cursing something, this time the crock, for thoughtlessly tossing the Captain back up from its bowls and leaving quickly with a lost interest in his taste. She looked at him now though, refined and preened as usual, and no-one would be able to guess that this man had been eaten once before.

Wendy did notice something else though, that he hadnt that flash of red in his eyes, right before his bloodlust took over and he went in for the kill. No, this time, they remained that haunting blue as they stared into her lighter blue orbs wisely.

"Wendy, Darling." He bowed extravagently, bringing his hat off of his head and swooping it out. She just gazed in confusion at this man that had arrived silently in her room so late at night. '_what would mother think?'_ but she shook everything from her head except for the man standing infront of her. "Wendy, I have a proposition for you, my dear." He said standing, and he began to pace the floors while Wendy waited for a sale's pitch.

"You see, I have an offer to make you." He turned and smiled at her now, a wicked viscious grin that scared her as much as it intregued her. "I would like for you to accompany me, to Neverland." And of course at this Wendy's eyes lit up. "On the Jolly Roger of course," he continued, and this faltered Wendy's hopes a bit. Never the less he continued. "I would enjoy it immensly if you were...on my crew."

Well like her former self you see, she was fascinated with pirates, the thought of becoming one interested her immensly and she was ready to agree. Until that small, overshaddowed voice in her head wispered, '_what's the catch?'_ A notion she agreed with and immediately agreed with and decided to ask.

"The catch?" he loooked slightly wounded. "Why, Wendy, what would make you think that this would have a catch? You get to go to Neverland, become a pirate under my good graces, and the best part is," He pointed to the still clock, "you never have to grow up. Just think of it as a Neverbirthday gift."

honestly, She knew that something didn't ring true to this, cautiousness and skeptisism draped over her appearance and Hook feigned a look of indifference. "Vary well," he said, "If you dont wish to go, I can just start the clock, continue your transformation and perhaps you can wait _for_ you're dear, conceded _Peter_ to bring you to Neverland."

When he turned to leave out the window she threw all caution to the wind.

She lept across the bed and grabbed Hook's shoulder before he could move out of the window. She hesitated momentarily before letting all of the things that her concious said go.

"I'll go. Please don't leave me here to grow up, Captain Hook" the pleading in her voice was pathetic. He took her hand in his though and went to the open window.

_How soon it will take her to find out that she has indeed already grown up. _Hook's thoughts displayed. They also displaced that of a deep enjoyment as he gripped her smooth hand and guided her to the windowsile with a hand around her feminine waist.

"Very well, Wendy." He grinned an evil grin that made her know that she ahd signed a deal with the devil. She showed the excitement clearly on her face. He leangt down to wisper in her ear and Wendy subconciously shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear. "Come away with me, come away to Neverland, Wendy...Darling."

* * *

Neverland hadn't changed since she was there last. The Lagoon still shown bright with amazing, sparking beauty. The flaura and fawna still grabbed her attention at their exotic beauty. It still held the many adventures with Indians and monsters, and it still held her heart. Wendy couldn't help but to sigh in contentment as the portal connecting the second star and earth with neverland finnally closed them into such a magical place. She clung to Hook's leather gloved hand and gazed once more from above the clouds, often trying to take all of Neverland in in a singlle breath. The view that they had just past was that of mermaids frolicing in the lagoon, and now they approached an intimidating ship; the Jolly Roger.

Even from this height, the ship appeared massive. Its huge sailes were tied back and anchor dropped, but the black flag branded with a skull and crossed bones loomed over the sailors as they lazed around without their captain's attendance (something not overlooked by Hook).

"UP AND ABOUT YOU LAZY LUBBERS, BEFORE I PLUNG MY HOOK IN YOU!" the thunderous voice of their captain belowed. Wendy along with the crew jumped at his booming voice, and Hook merely smirked and gripped Wendy's hand tighter as they landed on the ship's deck.

"CREW! We have a new member!" with this the crew perked up mildly. "may I present to you, Red Handed Jill!"

With the thought of her old pirate alias, all the past's memories flooded back to her. The one thing that stuck out to her the most though was the betraying act she had commited to Peter years ago, the same one she was about to do now. She looked around at the vicious crew and swallowed hard. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Suddenly, with the hungry looks that came into the eyes of the crew another thought in her head perked up.

"Captain? where will I be sleeping?"

* * *

ok you guys, that was number two, i really would appreciate some feedback. thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i had this chapter already written but then tragedy struck and the stupid piece of crap got deleted. SO, bare with me if this is all very bland or strained because I am quite angry with having to rewrite this terrible thing. Oh yeah, and thanks for those of you baring with me and reviewing!

"Where am I to sleep?"

The captain smirked and gave a look that almost made her shudder. He seemed almost as if a boy getting caught in school while pulling some terrible prank. The glistening enjoyment in his forget me not blue eyes did not go unnoticed by Wendy. She took in short breaths in anticipation over what his answer was, dreading it. She started to regret ever leaving the confines of her room. Suddenly having such a bored thought and maybe (heavens forbid) growing up, seemed a better alternative than to sleep anywhere near these pirates.

"My dear beauty, what kind of a host would I be if I did not give you a choice as to your sleeping quaters?" he chuckled, such a terribly sly look he held so perfectly on his face. Hook knew that he was caught on, and all it would take were the final words.

She held in her breath for such an awkward moment that would ensue, and though she already knew her choices, she hoped with her naive mind that a third option would appear much better than the former two.

"You may sleep with the crew in the lower decks," he paused as tghe first option she knew of was confirmed and she shuddered at the laughter now openly streaming from the hungry-faced pirates behind her. "or, my beauty, you are welcome to stay with me in the captain's quaters." And he finnished off with a grin that completed the dastardly deed just commited.

It didn't take much time for Wendy to realize that she didn't have much of an option. To stay with the captain in his private quaters versus the men in their cramped ones was by far the lesser of two evils. Unfortunately, she felt no better about the decision she had made. '_what would mother think?'_

_"_If you would please, I would rather join you in your quaters captain." Slight sounds of dissapointment were heard behind her as she looked into the Captain's eyes. They held a triumph in them that both hated and intreged her. Hook held out his black gloved hand to her and she hesitated before accepting it.

When she gripped his hand she noticed two things. One was that she was putting herself into something that she knew that she couldn't back her way out of. The second was that she felt content with her small hand engulfed by his warm large one.This made Wendy feel terribly uneasy.

* * *

The Captain's quaters were impressive. Wendy had to stop for a moment to take everything all in. She slowly became satisfied with the choice that she had made, slowly realizing that perhaps the captain would not be all bad.

The Room was lined with filled bookshelves and windows were covered with red velvet drapes. Overstuffed armchairs surrounded a fireplace and a studry desk stood covered in interesting maps and papers. The over all look was quite impressive to Wendy.

She glanced over at Hook who sat comfortably at the desk, settling intothe papers and charts as if Wendy wasn't even there. She glanced nervously before clearing her throat expectantly.

"you need something, my beauty?" he asked, not even looking away from the map that he was studying.

"Well, yes...I was wondering if I could, if you wouldn't mind that is, that I could perhaps...look at some of your books?" she asked, trying hard to hold the eagerness in her voice. If there was anything that she loved, it would be literature.

This impressed Hook quite a bit, and he looked up at her with his emotions of course reflecting clear in his eyes. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he watched her pause waiting for his answer. He merely nodded, but it was enough to bring her to run to the nearest bookshelf immediately.

There were so many books she did not know which one to choose first. There were history books, fictions, classics, and more so that it was all too much for her to handle. She pulled out an impressive stack of both familiar and unknown books and settled herself in the chair nearest to the fire.

Within the outside world was nothing to her as she drowned herself in the first book ontop of her list. Hook took this moment to look her over as she remained oblivious to him.

She held the book in small hands while her studious blue eyes couldnt help but to convey intense excitement as she read rapidly along the lines. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to lightly curl as it fell into her eyes and her cream dress that flowed freely still let the shape of her curves reviel themselves. It was indeed certain that Wendy had became an adult, though she did not know it yet.

_'No matter, I will help her realize it. And I will enjoy every moment of it.'_

* * *

sorry that this is kind of short, review as always please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me a few days to get this one out. I appreciate that you all are giving me feedback and are enjoying the series.

When Wendy awoke snuggled in a ball inside of an over-stuffed chair, it took her a moment to realize where she was. Once it all rished back though a mixture of both excitement and fear had overwhelmed her. There was so much Wendy was to endure, adventures she had no clue about, and the best part was that she didn't ever have to worry about growing old.

'_To never be an adult will be an awefully big adventure.'_ She sighed contentedly while staring into the fire.

And then our Wendy remembered that she was not alone. There was another in these quarters, one who she sinced had just now noticed her awakenings. The breath caught in her throat at the thought of him, for this time in Neverland her journies would not be with a youthful boy, but with a villanous man that had haunted her dreams with his Forget-me-not eyes.

Hook looked towards the chair to see Wendy stirring. He watched as her feminine limbs stiffened as she stretched, the small of her back arching to fully diminish the sleep from her body. After she blinked off the drowsiness from her face and straightened up the cream dress she wore, she slowly stood from the chair and looked around at her surroundings once more anew.

"So nice to see you are finally awake." He barely uttered, but it was enough for her to trigger back in on the captian. Hook stood to his towering height, something that had always intimidated Wendy, and still did. She watched him, none the less, as he strided over to her with a blank countenence, but always keeping her eye contact.

"I apologize," she stammored out, finnaly finding her voice amongst her thoughts. "I did not intend to fall asleep. I suppose that all of the day's events exhausted me."

"Such proper words for one who refuses to grow up." he smirked.

She now stopped anything that she was about to say though as she noticed that he was right infront of her now. Hook stared down at her, his eyes flickering as she felt weak in his presence. Wendy looked hypnotized by him, and for the first time fear was not the emotion that imminated from her. She was intreged, and for some reason, attracted.

Hook searched her face, not giving her indication at his severe satisfaction with her reaction. She was attracted by him, but she did not understand it. '_These feelings come with growing up.' _he thought, smirking to himself. It entertained him that she did not understand this yet.

But looking at her, he became interested by her features. Her eyes were inquisitive, and blue, though not the same shocking shade as his. No, hers were more of a dark blue, perhaps the closest shade the captain had ever seen to that of the ocean. Her dirty blonde hair also was intreging. it fell perfectly, except for one lock of hair that fell into her face rebelliously.

Her throat tightened when she saw his hand slowly reach for her face. Hook slowly fingred the lock of hair for a moment before placing it behind her ear. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand, and subconciously leaned into his hand. Such nice sensations confused Wendy, though, but now she was beyond wondering why such things were happening.

The captain brimmed with enjoyment as she leaned into his gloved hand. He wondered slyly how far he could take this before she would snap back into her senses.

Wendy stepped forward as Hooks hand went back to be come lost in her hair. She began to staree at his own darkly curled locks and wondered how they felt. Not even noticing she was doing it, she reached for once by his face and wrapped the sily material around her fingers. No matter what she did though, she could not remove her gaze from his. Wendy would only notice that Hook was getting closer.

Slipping the hooked arm around her waist slowly, she could feel his comforting warmth consume her. Wendy only leaned in as Hook slowly leaned down, and she was waiting impatiently for a new adventure to begin.

Their lips were just an inch apart, but neither moved. Hook was teasing her, and Wendy was mezmorized. She was holding her breath for this, the rush of being so close to her giving her such an overflow of different emotions that she had no clue as to what to do.

But then things changed. Hook moved. Slowly but surely, he went forward. Wendy closed her eyes, thinking that her thoughts and feelings would simply burst from them if she didn't. Wendy waited for his touch, but what she got was a whisper in her ear.

"My beauty," His voice chilled her neck. "Such a shame that you will not grow up."

And with that he swiftly turned and left the quaters and a very confused Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5

...Wow. You guys are great, really. I mean, just the best crowd of readers ever, and it really makes me want to write this. Thanks for your reviews, and I'll try to get you longer chapters for your enjoyment -.

A few hours later Hook still had not returned. Wendy sat as a crumpled mass in the chair she had napped in. Slowly but surely things were about to click inside of her mind. She had feelings for him, but feelings of what? Wendy had never had this confusing bundle of emotion stuck inside of her, and it was driving her mad.

'_A nice walk about the deck should do nice to quell these feelings._'

Resolving that if Hook really had wanted her to stay inside of his cabin, he would have said so. She therefore drifted towards the door and out into the cold, breezy night.

How to describe the beautiful picture infront of her. Neverland nights had always taken her breath away, but she had never had one over the sea like this before. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked about the scenery.

The waves, a dark blackish blue, lapped the sturdy edges of the dark ship. The Neverland isles seemed to positively glowing with the aura coming from the fairies all about, while the edge of the lagoon was ablaze with a tribal fire. It all seemed amazing to Wendy, but the best part had to be the open ocean out in front of her. The water lay still, and for miles and miles reflected the starry sky and moons so perfectly, it appeared that the entire ship floated in mid-air.

leaning on the rail, Wendy sighed from the beauty of it all.

But her breath caught again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Captain, I'm sorry I left your quaters, but the scenery here is just so beautiful and-" But her thoughts were interupted once a second hand was placed on her hip, pulling her close to the man's form.

'_wait a second...a second hand?' _

This was not Hook.

* * *

"Let me go." She didn't even recognize her own voice as it escaped in a cold mass of rage. Deep inside though, Wendy had a feeling of fear flowing through her veins, but as she turned around she was prayiong that her face didn't show it.

The man still had not released her, so once she turned around she gave him the hardest shove she could muster.

The man's tall and muscly build hardly budged with her push, and soon Wendy realised that there would be no getting away from him. As fear builded on her face, a grin of malice grew on his. In one last attempt to flea, she slapped him hard on his smug countenance.

"Get away from me! Help! Help!"

Alas, our pirate fiend recovered quickly and snuffed her chance of freedom by covering her mouth with one of his enormous hands.

"Heh, not so firey now are you, pretty little-UGH"

And with the gutteral sound the man released grip on her and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Hook pulled his claw from the body as it fell, and cleaned it off with a hankerchief. Wendy was slumped against the ship's rail in a fit of shock. Breath was pumped furiously into and out of her lungs as she tried to regain composure; a losing battle.

Captain Hook rushed over to the dazed for of Wendy and caught her right before she fell to the deck in her loss of conciousness.

_'Well, I do suppose this quickens the maturing process a bit.' _

And with that she carried her back into his cabins. Hook fumbled with the door across the room and it opened to show a lavish bedroom. Plush pillows and sheets covered a kingsize bed, while the tables and dressers were all done in cherry woods. Curtains of sheer fabric cannopied the bed, and another overstuffed chair sat in the corner, a book half read on the seat cushion.

Hook placed Wendy down gently before pulling back the covers. Once she was in snuggly, he began taking the hook and harnass off of himself, letting out a sigh once the thick leather straps no longer bound his body. He slipped in next to her and snuffed out the oil lamp glowing dimly on the bedside table.

Before falling asleep Hook thought of two things; that Wendy would give an interesting reaction to waking in his bed, and that her hair smelt intoxicatingly divine.


	6. Chapter 6

ok you guys, sorry it took so long to get this one out.

Wendy woke slowly, relishing the feeling of being snuggled in the warm plush fabric that covered her. She was warm, her body and mind both content enough that she was tempted to fall beck into the lul of sleep that called her. In fact, she was almost back to the abyss of sleep until she noticed a weight around her stomach. This, in turn, triggered in her brain as something that shouldn't be there and that woke her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. After a few seconds, Wendy realized that she wasn't in her room. But where was she? Shifting from her back onto her side, she saw who the arm belonged to; captain Hook.

Every inch of her body stiffened. What should she do? In the arms of captain Hook when you wake and not being able to remember a thing will set one's mind into quite a scramble.

"Good morning, my beauty." Hook wispered in her hair, enjoying the fact that his presence sent chills down her body. She looked up at him and now his piercing blue eyes met her stormy grey. Hook let his satisfaction radiate through them, only because it would throw Wendy off even more, and this was becoming entertaining.

Words were starting to form for Wendy. "Where...what, how? Why am I-"

"In my bed? with me?" he smirked, finnishing her cut up questions.

Something inside of Wendy's head clicked. Why should she give this man the satisfaction of seeing her ruffled like this? She let out an agrivated huff and then pulled herself from his loose embrace and pulled the covers from her, exposing her to the cold. Luckily fo her, she was still fully clothed, which relieved her to no end as she absentmindedly straightened herself out before storming out of the captain's room.

Hook of course followed, enjoying her anger to no end, and highly interested to see where this was going.

Wendy left the captain's quaters and walked to the deck without so much as a pause between transitions. It was when she noticed that Hook followed her that she paused.

"Leave me be, captain." Her voice was cold and steely.

"Why should I do that, Wendy? I am enjoying your fuss ever so much!" without turning around, Wendy knew that Hook held a smug countenance. "And besides my dear," he boasted again "this is my ship! I am captain andcan do what I please!"

This pulled her to a halt as she looked out temptingly towards Neverland Isle. Suddenly, Wendy had the most devious and recklace plan as she looked at the closeness of the Jolly Roger to land.

"Very well, Captain. I suppose I will just have to leave the ship."

And before Hook realised what had happened or could stop the foolish woman, she jumped overboard , breaking the waters below.

* * *

The cerulean blue surrounded her completely. Beneath the water, everything was muffled and blurred, and Wendy felt content. She almost forgot that she needed air, but with her lungs begining to burn, she was forced above to the surface.

Gasping for air, her ears suddenly were overwelmed with shouts from the ship and the crashing of waves. Wendy turned back briefly to see that the captain was ordering about several pirates to lower a dinghy to the waters below. Determined to escape, she pushed on fiercly in the waters, the tides on her side.

She had almost gotten to the shores when the first mermaid appeared. A jolt of nervousness seemed to overtake her as she tried her hardest to slip past unseen The water broke a bit farther away signifying a second mermaid, flowing in stride with the first. a second later on the other side of her a tail flapped a bit in the distance, revealing a third; she was being followed.

Wendy had no time to act before she felt a hand attempt to grip her right ankle. With a harsh left kick she managed to free her other leg, and despite her sore muscles, she tried to swim as fast as possible.

Her attempts were no match for the agile mermaids, sleekly cutting through the sea towards her. A second later her legs were firmly gripped and she was being dragged down.

"Help! HELP ME!!" Wendy screamed, gasping for air while she was slowly losing her fight to the surface. She thrashed and writhed visciously, gripping towards the sky towards anything that could save her.

Her muscles were too tired and now all three mermaids combined tugged. she was yanked just tantilizingly underneath the surface, so that her hands could still stick to the air that her lungs craved.

Her vision went fuzzy, and eventually the edges of everything dimmed. Her muscles relaxed when she stopped fighting the mermaids, and Wendy knew that she would drown and die here. Her hand almost slipped beneath the surface when she felt another being cling hard to it and begin to pull her up.

* * *

Hook had seen the entire event from a distance inside of the dinghy. He shouted furiously at the men to put all their strength into paddling or else he would gut them to bits. Hook would never admit his emotions, but something extremely close to worry flowed through his veins as she swam.

When the mermaids appeared he almost jumped out of the small ship. He pulled his pistol out and fired at a fourth one tailing the rest, and the sea turned crimson with his fatal shot.

Once he looked up towards Wendy he saw her thrashing about, losing her useless fight with the beasts. Hook knew that they were still too far away from her to help; she would drown.

* * *

and we'll stop there.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SOOOO SORRY for keeping you guys hanging like that.

The arm that reached for Wendy was in fact not an arm at all. It was a glowing orb, one that was very anxious to get her from the mermaids that were now taking their kill towards their cove. Wendy gripped it with all of her might and soon felt like she was being split into two pieces when both endsg pulled at the same time. Surprisinglly, it was the orb that triumphed, sending three of the hissing mermaids after the orb itself now, and not the limp Wendy. The glowing being noticed though, and with a final jerk both orb and woman were sent out of the water and into the air.

Wendy inhaled sharply once she felt the glorious Neverland air hit her face. She squinted up to glance at her savior, but its light was too bright for her to even attempt a glance.

It took Wendy to notice that not only were they floating, but the orb was directing them towards the lush green isle. She gazed at the shimmering shores and couldn't wait to once more be on solid ground, and perhaps then she could properly thank her savior.

Once they reached the shores, the glowing ball slowly and carefully dropped her cargo onto the soft beach sand. Wendy stood up and watched the being flit around happily, before tiredly advancing on her. Wendy held out her hand as the small ball of light landed gently on her palm.

The being was tired, and therefore its light did not shine as bright as normal. This gave Wendy a chance to properly view her hero; a fairy.  
One of the many that inhabited the island, though she had not seen this one in particular anywhere. It's glow, she now noticed had a pink hue to it. the fairy itself laid across her hand and she saw that the dress it wore seemed from some sort of vivid orange flower, and her hair seemed as if it came from fire itself because of how red and flowing it was. the pink-tinted being panted a slight bit before giving out a quiet sigh.

"um, hello, thank you ever so much for saving me." she said to the half-asleep being in her hand. This was strained for her, for she did not know what to say to the fairy, or even if it would understand her. The fairy opened it's tiny red eyes and stared up at Wendy.

"It was...was, all I could...could do." she breathed out, still trying to catch her breath from the long journey. Fairies would recover quickly, but when fighting with other mythological beings, it was strenuous. "I am your fairy, Wendy."

Wendy almost dropped the being when she said this _HER_ fairy?!? She didn't even know that she had a fairy! She had always wanted one, but had knew that she wasn't special enough to have a fairy of her own.

* * *

Hook watched in awe as a glowing ball of light jetted her way towards the drowning Wendy and into the water after her. A few minutes later it surfaced, carying the limp woman above the sea and towards the Island. The Hooked man watched for a moment before noticing that the small crew he had brough twith him was slacking in their rowing.

"Alright, you dogs, hurry up this instant! Before I gut you and feed you to the crocodiles!"

Hook knew that that being carrying Wendy was a fairy, and where fairies were found, Pan was not far behind. He must beat Pan to the girl, or else risk everything planned.

The positive side to this is that Wendy now appeared like she had forgotten all about why she was in the water in the first place. This meant that he would be able to catch up to her without risking her escape.

She shored were now clear and sure enough, Wendy and the fairy had just landed. The glowing ball dimmed slightly, and the foolish girl seemed to be conversing with it.

"Foolish little chit," he seemed to say to himself. "She can never keep her mind focused enough on the act at hand, always becoming destracted by these _wonders _of the Neverlands." he scoffed.

No matter, soon she would be back safely on the ship with him, no mermaids, no cursed fairies, and certainly no Pan.

* * *

Wendy had sat against a tree, relaxing while letting her dress dry some. The fairy...her fairy, had now regained its strength and was flitting around her head, playing with her hair and telling her all about her life following carefully behind Wendy, always making sure that she was safe. She admitted her sorrows in her growing up, but was so ecstatic once she had returned to Neverland. The little orb ranted in her light tinkling voice about how she wasn't supposed to show herself to her, but in such a situation of peril there was nothing else that she could have done. 

All this news spun inside of Wendy's head like a sewing loom. She giggled at the fairy's excitement of finally getting a chance to talk with her, and she couldn't help but to feel the same. At long last, the fairy settled on her left shoulder and began weaving the tiniest of braids on her head.

Wendy was almost asleep until she had noticed a small dinghy on its way to the isle. It took her a moment, but she soon remembered the reasons for the day's events even occuring: Hook. She flinched, as if her body was ready to leap up and flee, but her mind held her firmly pinned to the place. She wanted to see him again, regardless of what had occured on the ship. On the other hand, she hated his oppressionment, and was sure that she could still outrun the pirates, with or without her nhead start.

But Wendy still held her ground. Soon enough the small boat was close and ready to hit onto the shores.

"Wendy Darling, why would you do something like that?" The smoothness of her voice was uinexpected, she had prepared herself for a viscious tongue lashing.

"Captain Hook, I-"

"And trust me I do have half a mind to send you back to those mermaids, or even worse, back home-"

"But Captain Hook!" She protested, feeling ever so younger than her age, a child throwing a tantrum. "I apologize for my hasty and thoughtless actions...I would be in your debt if you allowed us to return to your ship."

Hook was about to reply when he stopped short. "Us?"

"Yes, me and," She turned to the perched fairy on her shoulder, "I never did catch your name."

"Rosetta" it simply supplied.

"Yes, me and Rosetta." She finnished, turning back to Hook.

"Rosetta? but my dear," he smirked evilly. "Everyone knows that there's no such thing-"

Wendy lept onto the Captain and covered his mouth with her hand, pressing against him so as to assure that he would not continue such a terrible statement.

Hook was ssurprised by the position that they were in, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed this. He closed his mouth, and slowly reached up and grabbed the girls hand.

"Very well, you both may come back...but you owe me." and with a terrible smirk returned to the boat.

well thats all for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy had reached the boat alongside captain hook, whom helped her onto the deck she had recently leapt from

Wendy had reached the boat alongside captain hook, whom helped her onto the deck she had recently leapt from. Wendy looked around, paying careful attention to things such as how these small boats were attached to the ship and where. 

The small pixie flitted around her head before resting peacefully onto her shoulder. Rosetta could almost feel the thoughts of the girl that she rested on. They were active and brilliant and fast and witty and she loved it. 

Wendy was of course thinking about many different things. The first thing that she thought was that she had to get back off of this ship, regardless of what it would take. She was forming a plan inside of her innermost thoughts, one that involved that small dinghy that she recently left. She would have to act fast during her plan's execution, but it would take several days, if not a week to fully prepare for it. What she was certain of though was that she must get away from Hook. Other than his over-controlling, manipulative attitude, which constantly threatened to send her back home, Wendy now owed him something, and he also had in his means that he could very easily kill her suddenly close fairy friend. She could not forgive herself if either were to happen before she escaped. 

"Wendy, darling" Hook spoke smoothly; his voice was like velvet, perfect for mesmerizing one into submission. 

"Yes, Captain Hook?" she now said softly, obedient to him so as not to raise suspicion.

"Come to my quarters with me, and we should dine for supper shortly." And he held the cherry wood door open for her. He held a look about his face quite proud of himself, and quite clueless to what was occurring inside of Wendy's head.

The young woman sauntered off past him, quite satisfied with herself for coming up with this. Rosetta meanwhile excitedly fluttered off to fully explore what she had only seen while carefully hidden behind windowpanes. 

Hook, however, was not completely oblivious. Her submission was questionable to him, which had instantly put his guard up. The man walked in after this female being that had flown into his life, and his future plans. He would make sure that they were not altered by her swimming or flying back out of them.

The annoying insect that had attached itself to Wendy was now flitting about in a madly irritating way, a small red trail of glowing light engraving the air. Hook rolled his eyes at the being before deciding to make himself comfortable. He took off the lavish looking green velvet overcoat and draped it across the closest leather-bound chair. His hair brilliantly clashed against the white shirt he donned, and he wholeheartedly took pleasure in noticing that Wendy was now stealing glances towards him. 

"Wendy, do sit, you look so lost in this room just pacing around." He approached her now and she visibly stiffened, hesitating without knowledge as to what she should do. Oh, how he enjoyed the mind games. "Dear, Wendy Darling," he began, now close enough that the young woman in front of him had no choice but to look at him now. 

Wendy wasn't quite sure as to what was happening in her mind right now. The simplest function of walking now seemed to be too difficult for her brain to manage, as she now was rooted to the spot, looking at the man that had approached her. Hook was once again activating that roar of emotions inside of her chest. It interfered with her current plans, of course, but she still allowed herself a few moments to weaken and he had indeed captured her once more, an insect inside of a spider's web. 

He came towards her so close that he placed a hand on the neckline of her dress, fingering the lace material. 

"Wendy, Wendy, _my_ Wendy…" He said, keeping her gaze brilliantly with those blue forget-me-nots. "Hardly a day has gone by, and yet, you seem to be growing up." 

Well this of course offended Wendy to no end. She still could not move from her spot but she now looked away indignantly. 

"I have not!" 

He smirked at this reaction.

"Yes, I do believe you have. You walked inside a moment ago, gliding in gracefully as a woman would. You look at me not afraid like some cowering child, but mysteriously, and witty." He took her chin gently to face him. "And that hidden kiss, after all of these years, has shown itself once more." 

Wendy blushed truly at this, thinking hard about what he had just said. Was she really growing up without actually, growing up?

"Well then, Captain Hook. I suppose you do have a point." She replied airily, now looking into his eyes and desperately trying to find a motive for this conversation.

"That I do, Wendy Darling." He released her chin, only to place his hand on her hip. She almost jerked from shock, which seemed to cause him even more pleasure. 

Wendy had no clue how to react, for this had never happened before. Her brain was running at lightning speed while her body didn't seem to be working at all. 

"Tell me, Wendy, your kiss with _Peter_, so many years ago, was it fulfilling?" he whispered, giving Pan's name a bitter bite. 

"Well," she stopped, thinking a moment about the past experience. "It was satisfactory." 

Now Hook's face was openly pleased, ever sly. "Just satisfactory? I would indeed think that the famous Peter Pan would kiss one more than just, satisfactory." And now he leaned in close, "Would you dare to see how the dreaded captain Hook compares?"

Their lips met in soft unison, Wendy couldn't believe the happiness she felt. Emotions finally seemed to burst in her as she relieved it through this touch. Hook complied with her wishes, deepening the kiss until it she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in with his one good arm. Their passionate embrace lasted moments longer before Wendy actually realized what was happening. Suddenly the flow of ecstasy stopped and her breath caught in her throat. 

Pushing away she looked at the satisfied Hook wide-eyed.

"I…..I-"

And she fled the scene, Rosette now flying madly to reach her. Wendy ran into Hook's chambers and locked the latch. 

Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the long time between my update, a lot was going on. I hope this chapter made up for it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Im sorry i am so spaced out between the chaptre updates that im making. I hope you guys still enjoy though

Wendy woke up a few hours later strung out across the chamber's bed. She still was tightly dressed, and her face felt dry from salty tears of confusion. The candle by the bedside that she had lit was now extinguished, and the only light that she saw was the tiny pink one lulling about the room methodically. The tiny fairy never seemed to sleep, for she still was so full of energy, apparently all throughout Wendy's rough sleep. It was still night, or perhaps very early in the morning, judging by the way that the boat seemed to be eerily quiet.

She looked about the room, a small headache throbbing through her head. The sway of the ship normally seemed calming, but to Wendy's shuffled nerves it was nothing more than a nuisance. She sat up slowly, massaging her temples as she did so.

Rosetta took notice that her Wendy was finally awake and she flitted over to rest on her knee.

"Are you well now, Wendy? I do not have to attack the imposing man, do I?" she tinkled off; worried that she had failed in protecting her Wendy by the discomfort evident on her face.

"Nothing is wrong that I can't handle, Rosetta. I'm merely confused."

And nothing seemed to make her more frustrated than confusion. She had been suffering from puzzlement since she had first gotten there.

There were no windows in the room, but the salty air still permeated through the planks. She inhaled deeply, and decided that the best way to think through all of these thoughts and questions was to do it above, with the relaxing sea to lull her into any sort of reason. The problem of doing such was trying to get past Captain Hook.

The very man that had started all of this wondering in the first place. The man who seemed to be messing with her emotions either for amusement or-

But no, Wendy wouldn't even consider the other option. Cold forget-me-not eyes forged into her mind wouldn't allow her to even contemplate there being any form of heart in that man's chest.

Man.

He was a man, but she was still just a girl, right? I mean, Hook had taken her from England before the clock had stricken her fate, correct? But no matter that case, a sinking feeling in Wendy's stomach told her that time might have stopped for her body, but not her mind. She felt obviously different, like a new way of breathing. It was so natural that she had to stop and think about it to realize that it was fully there. She was now starting to feel differently, like a tingling inside of her very existence. It was hard for her, but Wendy refrained from searching all around her body to make sure nothing obvious had happened.

Hook had started to make his way throughout the depths of her mind once she had started thinking like this. He smirked in the nether of her brain, a knowing countenance of exactly what was becoming of Wendy.

She couldn't take it anymore. Snapping out of her thoughts, she left the cabin's bedroom and softly made her way to the living room.

Hook was passed out cold. He lay slumped in a leather high-backed chair, the dimmed fire making shadows dance on his face. His head lay bowed, but she still did not keep her eyes away. Curiousness overwhelmed her more than her urge to reach the top deck and she took a small step towards the sleeping man.

His overcoat and vest were both discarded. The white shirt that he kept covering himself was unbuttoned, and a black leather harness was unstrapped, but still worn. The hook laid discarded carelessly on the floor. James Hook, though fast asleep was far from comfortable, and also far from sober.

Wendy for a ed moment thought of going to the man and finding some way to make his sleep more comforting. She even took another lhesitant step towards him when the stiffness of awareness flushed over her. This was the fears Captain Hook, a pirate, a ne'er do well, and her capture. The very man haunting her mind with these confusing thoughts. And she had a plan to leave this ship as soon as possible, and she would. This sleeping man would not hinder her determination.

So she abruptly left the cabin for simpler thoughts drifting on the waves.

The relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the ship was a melody that she had no problem getting used to. Even when she used to visit the island in her earlier age, she would stay awake to hear the waves crashing against a powder white bank. At this hour she wasn't likely to see anything jumping up from the white-caps. Mermaids settled on the floor of the lagoon and dolphines lulled along shorelines. None-the-less, she looked out and then down into the thick dark water, its being almost like a black pit.

She let out a contented sigh, loving the feeling of thoughts suddenly drifting from the front of her mind. Wendy stay and felt the sea lull her.

A creak of a plank jolted her back into conciousness.

"Nice to know I am not the only one that fancy's the midnight waves."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really? in a bed as comfortable as that?" the man approached her slowly, as if gliding almost. He felt her tensen up when he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Wendy," he wispered lightly, now close enough that his breath was on her neck.

"I will go back to sleep now, and you can have the rest of the view to youself, captain."

He smirked, looking down at the back of the head whose dace she refused to show.

"Now, Wendy, there is no reason for that. Anyways's the ship is devine at night."

She hesitated from her trip back indoors to turn and look at him.

His voice in what he had just spoken seemed different, more scincere. Moonlight hit his face as the fire had, but his now open eyes seemed unusually calm. The held a look of someone intrigued, someone interested. it was nothing of dull amusement, nor of aggression, and for a moment, Wnedy thought she saw the real James Hook. She walked closer to him, for perhaps the moon was only playing tricks on her. He watched her only now, instead of the moon or the sea, with that same look in his eyes. She drew closer to him, and he did nothing but watch after her.

Finally she was close enough to touch him. Wendy never seemed to break contact as all of those thoughts came rushing back into her head. She had that feeling again, that different breathing. It was always so prominant around him, she noticed. Hook searched into her own eyes and she began to feel exposed, until she could not keep their eyes locked any longer.

"Could it be?"

The feeling of curiosity and dread flushed her cheeks as she glanced back up again.

"What are you talking about?"

She waited as he slowly took his hand and grazed it across her cheek. it trailed down to grasp her chin up, so that theit eyes again were locked.

"I think...it has..."

But she was confused. What did he see in her eyes that made him do this? Could it be that he saw what was giving her that feeling? It only made her feel weirder.

"What is it, Captain Hook?" she would not ask pardon for her impacient shrewdness.

His arm slid now around her stomach and he drew her closer. She was confused now, worried for what was going on, since the last few times this had happened, one of them had rushed out of the room in a fuss.

"Wendy...my Wendy...is a woman."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I do actually have a good excuse for not updating lately. my computer died. like in the permanent sense of the word. SO being as I had only had if for about 4 months, I was pretty pissed. I sent it to the company where they fixed it. The moral tot his lesson is always buy the warrenty boys and girls.

Wendy stiffened.

So, that is what had been happening? She was no longer the child which she loved to be so dearly, but now instead...a woman? What should she do now then? She had such little experience as a woman, that she was entirely unsure what the next step would be. Oh, how dissapointed mother would be. And how dissapointed Peter will be, should she ever see him again.

Suddenly her escape to the island wasn't as appealing.

Tears of frustration brimmed over the lids of her crystal eyes. She had no clue what to do, where to go, who to turn to.

"My, dear Wendy! Why are you crying?" his sweetly voice seemed to patronizing, and it snapped her entirely out of her reverie. Wendy now stared a the man who seemed to forever be the cause of her problems. The very reason that she now felt totally alone.

"You." Her anger flashed in her eyes and her tense body now broke away from Hook. caution mingled with surprise on his face as he too began to tense. Hook watched her closely, both wanting reasoning for her actions, and waiting for her to do something rash.

"You are the cause of all of this. It was _you_ who took me away from London under the false pretenses that I would remain a child! _YOU_, the one that lied to me! and it was YOU, _captain Hook_," her voice filled with malice at his name. "it was you who turned me into a woman, and have left me so alone."

Her utter contempt of him manifested, and she charged at him with a blind rage.

Her gripped around her so tight that she could not struggle against him. The charge had hardly made him stumble, and now she was padded against him, and no amount of struggling would change anything. Hook looked at the rampaging girl he held in his arms. Her eyes seemed like those of a woman posessed, and he noted that it was him who had done it. Bitter-sweet feelings of satisfaction and pity swished inside of his mind. There was a purpose for all of this of course, and Hook knew that (though not exactly how he wanted her to) Wendy had just ran into his arms. Now that that was enacted, she wouldn't be let go. No, Hook had too many plans, all centering around her. She would learn to love him, and he would play his part like the actor he knew he could be.

And then we will let the boy see her.

And who knew? it was possible that even though Wendy would no longer have any usefulness, she might be spared. After all, the woman writhing in his grip was a beautiful one. And he was a man. Wendy just had to be made to believe that none of this was forced, or else. Hook would rather not think about how annoying it would be to do this process the hard way.

"Wendy," he began, sternly, but without his known fiercness.

She stopped short and looked into his own blue eyes with such a look to kill any normal man.

"You're not alone." he sighed out.

It was, of course, enough to make her stop short. What did he mean by doing that!? messing entirely with her once more, and making her think it would work.

"liar. Who is there for me now? My family is in London, Peter will never recognize me, never accept me." Her sorrowful mourn seemed pitiful.

"And what of the pirate who holds you know?" Hook brought himself to attention, to the invariabled chopping block. Before she could answer, he continued. "What of me, the one who is taking your anger and trying to wash it away? Perhaps, were you with your family, they would not want you. They would wish to marry you off, to a husband." He felt her relaxing, thoughts muddling her emotions. So he continued. "And if you were with Peter, even after the fact that you are grown and he is not, would you wish to be with him? would you want to be with a boy so fickle and young, with no such complications ever, so that he could never understand you, never care for you? No, I think not."

He relaxed his grip on her but she barely budged from his grasp. Perfect.

"No, perhaps, my Wendy, you dont need family. You don't need a boy," Hook raised her face to his, so that their gazes were focused soley on eachother.

"Perhaps you need a man." His lips hovered over hers.

"You need me."

it was her that went for the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Hook watched her sleeping heavily in the over-stuffed, leather chair; the same one where he had been in an alcohol induced slumber. His mischevious grin had not left his countenance since the woman had drifted into slumber.

This seemed to be just too easy. Wendy finally figured out that she was now a woman, and now he had her into his controlling grasp. Exactly as it should be. Not that she was any the wiser though, no, she of course thought she was falling for the dastardly captain Hook.

Honeslty if anything was ruined now when it came to her attitude towards him, not much would change with his plans. She was far too gone to be saved from his plans. This had been the time he had hoped would come.

Sitting at the huge oak desk, maps were laid out infront of him; a plan of action must be immediately drawn. They were close to the mermaid lagoon, only about a day's sailing. The boy, _"Peter Pan"_ his mind spat, enjoyed the company and cold waters there immensely. He did know whether or not he would be accompanied by replacement _brats_, as his last group had left with Wendy and her brothers to return to London. Regardless, he would accomplish what he needed to; Peter would see Wendy. It would be all that was necessary to weaken the boy. Yes, Pan still cared for her.

Pan's time ran along with Neverland, not along with the rest of the world. To Peter, his last trip to London to look on after the girl was a few days ago. To her, however, it had been years.

Hook looked up from the maps to gaze upon Wendy once more. He smirked continuously as he pictured the look of pain that would appear in the boy's eyes when they met Wendy's for the first time once more. It was pure joy for the man who now loomed over the sleeping form.

Her hair was swept all about her face, neck and chest. Her breasts lifted and dropped in the heavy breathing of slumber. The fire, still lit but dying, cast shadows on her form to outline her curves and make her face that of a porcelain angel. It was this look of innocence and beauty that made Hook's snark falter.

What is this girl to him? A prop, yes of course. A beautiful prop, none the less. A doll which he would love to dance around and play with, and once his plan worked out, he planned on it. Whether she wanted to or not, it didnt matter.

He left her on the chair and decided to go to his chambers. Once he had lit the chandelier on the tableside, though, a though occured to him. Why not see if he could push her limits? Why shouldn't he have fun right now?

He walked back to where the woman was sleeping. Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her, he lifted her from her place of slumber. Wendy uncurled from the ball she was sleeping in, and into his arms with ease. He carried her into his room and placed her ontop of the bed, the sheets previously drawn.

Hook then commenced to shut and lock the door to his cabin room and ajourned himself to the bed.

Hook unlatched his hook and harness, snuffed out the candles that had not burnt for long, and draped the heavy down sheets onto the both of them. Hook relaxed himself into a close to slumber sleep before smirking a small bit. Wendy would wake up and do one of two things; absolutely go mad, or enjoy herself. Either way Hook would win. He forced himself to go to sleep, and not let images of any surprise attacks to him or the ship drift into his mind, ever the paranoid pirate.

:

She woke up with a sudden jolt.

Wendy had just suffered from a nightmare. Her family, upon finding her an adult rushed her off towards the gabby hands of a nameless, faceless man who was to become her husband. John and michael looked on towards their sister in both disgust and betrayal, and even her parents looked disappointed in her, as if she grew up to be the wrong way of woman which they had desired. Everywhere she turned she saw more and more dissapointed faces. Peter's own was in the window, his look the worst of all.

It was that look of one who had lost love. His face was a million times more horrid to her than that of her entire family put together. A look of hatred, loss, betrayal, anything, would have been better than what the countenance of Peter appeared as.

That is the look that which had stirred her so rudely from her sleep.

Once she had shaken her mind from the nightmare, however, she discovered that she was no longer in the leather bounded chair of Hook's study. She was once again in the bedroom of the mysterious pirate. what made her then stiffen was the feeling of extra warmth across her waist.

An arm lay draped around her. Whose arm though, she had a pretty good idea.

She shifted around to face Captain Jas. Hook. He still slept on, content in his close place next to her.

Now she really did not know exactly how to react to all of this. On one hand he brain was screaming to her to cause a fit of this because, for god's sake, this was Captain Hook! On the other hand, there would be no denying how content she was as well.

Wendy looked on at Hook in his sleeping form. His hair, like hers she was sure, lay scattered all about the place around his face and shoulders. His shirtless figure made her stiffin lightly when she noticed how appealing it appeared to her. His blue forget-me-not eyes were held behind shut lids, the both of them moving rapidly in their sockets, alluding to him having some sort of epic dream.

She jumped lightly when the intensely cold eyes were looking right back at her in the middle of her thoughts. He only smirked though, and pulled her closer.

If Wendy were to react, it would be now.

:;;;;

sorry its been so long. I hope you will all forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing she notices was how hard his chest was. The muscles dressed with bits of dark hair and scarred slashes pressed against her, beckoning her to make some sort of reaction.

What was it that this man wanted her to do? Is he expecting her to just tumble into a loving embrace? Or perhaps she was only mocking her, showing her what a life would be like back at home, in the arms of a loved one.

Wendy had often viewed things both thoughtfully and foolishly, loving a good fairytale adventure, and a dashing romance. So when confronted with something such as this, the best decision she could make would be one that would give her more of a thrill.

She relaxed and snuggled into his grip.

Hook was deffinitely not expecting this. His eyes momentarily widened before jumping back into his plans. This was becoming suspiciously easy.

He leaned back and looked into the openly innocent eyes of Wendy. They were content, but held such an undertone of unsureness. Her lack of confidence eased his mind from any thoughts of becoming double-crossed at his own plan. Hook briefly enjoyed the feeling of the young woman's body through the light linens of her gowns. She may only be eighteen, but she held the plumped curves of a lady. Curves he anticipated roaming and exploring, making the light hairs on her smooth skin rise. All in due time. These things had to be dont in a certain order, or else everything will fail because of hasty actions.

"Good morning Wendy, Darling."

"This was quite an unexpected way to wake up."

"Yes well, I supposed that I would have to make do with you taking up space in my bed."

"Oh," She faltered before beginning to back away. "Well I suppose if you would like me to leave I can just-"

But when she moved in the slightest, Hook snaked his arm into a tight grasp around her lower waist. She stiffened at his forceful grip.

"If you were such a burden to me I would have no problem with throwing you overboard. I have no intensions of doing so, for now." His grin was that of a cheshire cat.

Wendy gulped at the thought of being thrown overboard. Her last experience had made her heaviily frightened of any prospects of baing submerged in Lagoon waters. Staying with a crew of villanous pirates was deffinitely more appealing to her than that of being drown in a terrible demise by those dreadful creatures.

Captain Hook was starting to make her stay better, as it was anyways.

However, only a moment after Wendy settled down into a comfortable position against Hook, he removed himself from the bed.

"Well, I must be up and about." He replied nonchalantly to her pout. She sighed in aggitation and slumped against the lush pillowings of the large bed. Hook smirked and busied himself with dressing while Wendy's fairy floated in.

The small, fiery fairy fluttered to Wendy's shoulder and began braiding the tiniest of weavings into her hair. Wendy giggled at how the small flutter of wings against her neck tickled her.

Hook observed the closeness between his Wendy and the fairy. Dispicable creature. Why the girl had grown such a fond attachment to such a barbaric imp of a beast, he had no clue.

Then again, Hook demised, her attachment with the...thing, could become useful to him. Perhaps test the limits of their closeness, or use her little creature in any sort of threatening ultimatum, should push come to shove.

Attatching his hook onto the harness, he returned his gaze to Wendy to see her engaged in a conversation with her beast. Hook rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before heading towards the bedroom exit.

Rosetta listened to the thoughts of Wendy and this other human, Hook. The man held such a power over her, and he seemed to know it. Hook was dangerous.

Wendy watched the Captian leave the room, her thoughts vibrating of him as if his very being was mesmorizing. Once he was out of sight, however, her thoughts became more of her own. She wondered at his sudden change of heart, something to make her suspicious. His voice, thick with charm, still wouldnt forgo the fact that his eyes held a threat within them, one which made her very weary.

Hook could be honest, but honestly, what are the chances of that? Even Rosetta agreed with her. There was no way that she would leap into his arms without any second thought, but it was very tempting to.

Perhaps she shouldnt worry as much. Maybe Hook had some sort of a heart. After all, if anything that he had said last night was true, he had done her a favor. Wendy should be out to thank him for sparing her the delimas of a London woman.

It was all so confusing. She was still so tired as well.

"Rosetta, I do believe I am going back to sleep." She yawned.

The fairy lept up and tugged the curtains back onto Wendy in a very motherly fashion. She settled herself on the headboard above Wendy to relax and wait out her charge's nap.

"When I wake up," She began to mumble, her eyes closed in drowsines. "I will start my training. Im going to do some work in swordsmanship. I haven't dueled since I was here with..." but at the though of Peter she washed over with solomn thoughts of how he would react. for it was only a matter of time before she and him met again.

Only a matter of time. A matter of time before all things unfolded. She drifted asleep with such a muddled head.


	13. Chapter 13

"AHA!"

She plunged her sword into the sack of flour, a puff of the white powder billowing like a cloud behind her. Wendy turned spun gracefully around, swiping at the nearest support beam. Knicks and scrapes littered the salty wood from the past hour of sword fighting. Wendy had worked on her skills enough, she decided, to make any pirate proud. A week's straight training; two hours each day. Granted, she would still probably continue these little sessions, but only for lack of things to occupy her time.

Wendy panted a bit, but let out a satisfied sigh looking at her damage. Boxes, barrels and support beams were all marred by the powerful swordsmanship, (or swords_woman_ship) of the Wendy lady. wiping her brow, she placed the sword back into the loop on the belt she had around her waist. She had grown so accustomed to donning pirate garb that whenever placed in a dress she felt uncomfortable and out of her own skin. Her face, once such a porcelain beauty, now was sunkissed, a tender tan across her body. The salty sunshine she drew in each day lhighlighted her wavy hair with a natural honey tone. Her rosy cheeks and innocent blue eyes were perfectly unchanged though, much to Hook's pleasure.

Walking purposfully up the stairs, she let herself hesitate at the top to take in the lagoon breeze. Peter was in a wonderful mood it seemed, for not a cloud flew above, leaving the water and sky to only be seperated by darkened far waters. She breathed in the smell of salt air and let the wind whip her hair into her face. Days like these dragged on forever here, but she never could seem to tire of them. But our Captain Hook, on the other hand, was even more on the alert today. The cheery disposition the day held was like a toxic warning that something, or someone, could show up at any time to ruin his peace.

Hook stood behind his wheel which was located above his captain's quarters. He gazed imperiously down at his men, the worthless dogs. They tightened sails, scrubbed deckboards, shined cannons, tightened cargo, checked and re-checked supply amounts, but it would never be good enough.

He saw Wendy make her entrance from the lower decks. Hook was amused with how much pleasure she took in viewing the ocean, in letting the wind toss her hair. She had been working on swordfighting, much to Hook's displeasure. Soon though, he would find other things to occupy her mind with, such as himself. He could tell that inside she had made the change to accepting him more and more by the ideas of attraction. Tonight he would make the next move in his plan, one sure to have her wrapped around his fingers.

Hook's eyes lingered on Wendy. Her figure was promising, and the men's clothes which she had lately donned seemed to leave nothing to the imagination. Her tightly strapped leather pants and belts clung to her curves, and her vested white shirt hung open to show a hint of bosom which Hook desired to caress.

He had, however, became slightly uncomfortable with her self training. There was no room in her plans for any miscalculations, and her new experience with a sword might be considered one of them. Pulling the ropes to control her actions on the board, however, would definitely cause some problems in the relationship he was slowly building up with his Wendy. Perhaps, a diversion from these training sessions, and a small expidition was in order.

"Wendy, darling." His voice was ever like honey to her ears, a tantilizing call towards his intimidating but charming figure. His hair whipped black curly strands in front of his intense blue eyes, and she was attracted to him now like a moth to a flame. The captain stood before her, now folding her arm in his, and beginning a walk around the deck. "Wendy, how would you like to take a little trip with me?"

At this her eyes lit up and a new excitement painted her soft features. Hook's mind twisted and writhed in a satisfied and sly mannor.

"Yes, darling, a trip to the Neverland beach, right off of the lagoon. My men must go off for supplies, so perhaps you would enjoy a small vacation onto land?"

The prospects of land thrilled her every being, and she stopped right in her tracks alongside him. "Land? A vacation sounds amazing! Oh, captain! I would love this so much!" she looked down demurely before tipping herself up to give him a chaste kiss on his lips, something that mildly amuzed James Hook.

"Why, my dear lady! It is only an honor to have someone such as yourself to accompany an old captain to do his bidding!" He brought her hand to his lips and left a not so chaste kiss there. Wendy blushed and studied the deckboards washed pale from the salt.

Hook turned from Wendy to look momentarily at the horizon, and then to the cerulean waters below the boat. His wits must be kept about him to keep a lookout of the mermaids, lest Peter will hear of some return of Hook to the lands.

"We will leave in the morning, Wendy. Pack your things and be ready for the early hours."

Grinning to full extent, Wendy practically ran towards the Captain's quarters to begin sorting through her items.

When she was gone and completely immursed in packing, Hook decided that now was the time to round up those sailors which he chose to take the trip along with him and Wendy.

Meeting in a stocked hall below decks, the five burly bruts stood at attention infront of their cruel and heartless Captain.

"Gentlemen, the time has come to send Pan a message."


	14. Chapter 14

Her first footsteps onto the soft, sandy land made her head spin temporarily. It had been so long since she hadn't been on a slightly rocking boat that still ground made her legs wobble, and eventually give way.

"Watch your step, Wendy. You'll get your land legs again soon enough." Hook looked down at the woman in his arms whom he had caught just before a rough fall.

The sounds of the shore crashing combined with the sounds of the tropical forest's creatures. A hum of life filled the area that she had missed while on the ship with its static atmosphere. Looking around herself she felt the heartbeat of the land and everything on top of it. there was a hum of excitement and happiness throughout the air, and she felt it pulsate through her skin. There was a warming combination of being on the Neverland isle, and being in Hook's arms.

Her reverie broke and she looked around to see the sailors around her had already brought the small boat to land, and were now unpacking crates while setting camp.

She properly lifted herself out of the captain's arms and set about walking correctly once more. She left the washing of the waves around her boots and soon found them covered with a sprinkling of powdery sand. Hook was a few paces behind her, shouting off orders to the busy crew, all the while keeping an eye on Wendy to make sure she had regained her balance.

Each foot step became more sure, and Wendy's paces up the beach became more exploratory. She didn't know where to wander first, there was so much life and beautiful color which surrounded the group that she came to a halt to view her surroundings. Demurely, she bent down and slipped her shoes off, freeing her feet to curl into the sandy earth.

She slipped away from the crew as Hook had turned to shout at a particularly incompetent crew member. She crept up to the beginnings of the jungle, and delicately touched the dew covered plants which seemed to reach out to her. Leaves of a thick, lush green larger than her head seemed to present themselves as hands held out to her, and fines curled around trunks of trees and out into spirals in front of her eyes. She stepped beyond the tree line and instantly the earth beneath her feet became a rich soil. Easing her way between trees which seemed as wide as five men together, she spotted the most beautiful flowers growing off of a vine covered stump. The lights through the canopy played off of small raindrops on each petal, giving a jewel-encrusted texture to the entire plant. Wendy peered at the largest of the flowers with desire, and she slowly crept towards the flourishing plant.

The flower was unlike any other that she had ever seen in her life. Its petals were the most vibrant shade of orange that it seemed to pulsate with its own light. Each petal blossumed from a thick, tufted center, but ended in a point that appeared to be so cleanly sharp, it would prick the finger of anyone who would dare to touch it. The center of the flower was the most of all attractive, for there, nestled inside of the voluptuous petals lay a shining amber gem.

Wendy was amazed at this flower, and thought very little about anything but plucking one of the desired blossoms and taking it back to her camp. In fact, the Wendy lady was so preoccupied with this beautiful plant that she ignored a very agitated Rosetta who was persistently attempting to direct her away from the mesmerizing bloom.

Wendy ever so delicately reached out her hand towards the flower which almost seemed to glow even brighter the closer her fingers were to its aura. One second more and she would have the most beautiful plant in her grasp.

Suddenly she was forcefully grabbed from behind, and in a tight grip her hand was forced to her side. Wendy let out a yelp of surprise before seeing the glint of a silver hook in her peripheral vision.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Wendy Darling." Hook relaxed his grip on her, but only slightly. He turned her to face himself, and Wendy was immediately aware of how close of a proximity the two were.

"And what, pray tell, is so dangerous about this beautiful little flower? It appears harmless enough to me." Defiantly, Wendy attempted to pull herself free from the Captain, with absolutely no luck in that venture.

"Sailor's Delight, is the name of that flower. An invention of Neverland concocted by the mind of Peter Pan himself. The flower calls to those who have been out to sea, and its glowing beauty draws anyone near with a desire to pluck a blossom for their own. But," he released her, and picked up a fallen branch from the ground and approached the flowers. "its touch is lethal to anyone greedy enough to retrive it." He lightly prodded the center gem within the flower, and instantly, the razor sharp petals cut through the wood. An acid-like purple substance oozed from its core, and it ate away at the bit of branch captured in the flower's grasp.

"It is poison, Wendy. And had it cut through and injected into your skin, you would have been dead within minutes." He turned to her with a gravely serious countenance .

Wendy stood there pale with shock. How could something so terribly dangerous appear to be so beautiful? She looked into the concerned eyes of the Captain, and relief for his rescue overwelmed her.

" An acidic poison, how absolutely dreadful. It seems like a terrible way to die..." She stared once more at the lush flowers, pulsating now almost angrily it would seem.

"Aye, I have lost several men to this plant, each one I watched die would scream in agony. There was nothing that I could do. Pan is not all innocence and light. He has made an island which in a way traps others, and dooms them towards terribly painful deaths." His eyes now seemed to contain the same pulsating light, but his forget-me-not blue seemed to send cold shivers down Wendy's spine.

Wendy considered this plant and looked out into the thicker areas of the jungle, all the while imagining what other dangerous mysteries were held within its shadows. The jungle had a heartbeat, a sounding pulse made up of a clamoring of noises from hidden creatures. The longer she stayed there, the more she could see how Neverland resembled a living creature itself, and how Peter Pan and this magical island were one in the same.

Her thoughts overwhelmed her, and she turned to see Captain Hook studying her intently. If it wasn't for this man, she would be lying on the ground, dead from a beautiful plant which Peter Pan had invented himself. Everything Wendy began to believe represented her childhood, everything that Peter Pan stood for, began to suddenly muddle in her head to a thick grey area. Tears brimmed and her long lashes tried desperately to rush them away.

Hook watched the girl, interested to see what she would do next. It didn't take very long, however, before he had his answer.

Wendy closed the distance between the two. Reaching up she carefully, but swiftly, touched her lips with his own. The feeling sent them both alight, and tiny sparks electrified the air surrounding them.

Rosetta watched from the tree tops, her firey aura flickering in frustration. She tried to save her human from one poisonous beauty, only to be thrown into the grasps of another.


End file.
